


His Hair

by esh_maki



Series: Haikyuu and BNHA One Shots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Kageyama Somehow Figures out What's happening, Love Confessions, M/M, Noya is good at braiding hair, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Romance, jealous asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esh_maki/pseuds/esh_maki
Summary: Asahi sees how well Noya braided Kiyoko's hair before practice and get jealous.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu and BNHA One Shots and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	His Hair

Nishinoya was walking out of his club room when a flustered Yachi came running up to him. She was still in her school uniform and her hair was disheveled.

“What’s up Yachi?” He said cheerfully.

“Kiyoko-san. She needs,” Yahci took a much needed breath. “She needs your help. Can you please come?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Tell me where she is so you can go tell Ukai I'm gonna be late.” he responded.

She pointed him in the direction of the girls locker room. He said his thanks then headed in the direction of Kiyoko. He started off walking, but slowly sped up to a light jog. Once he got there he saw Kiyoko poking her head out of the room.

“Noya! Can you come in?” She asked him. He nods and follows her into the room. It looked just like the boys changing room, nothing made it girly, just rows of lockers, a few showers, and bathroom stalls.

He looked around half expecting another girl to pop out and yell at him to get out, but no one did. Kiyoko sat on a bench facing away from him. “Can you do my hair? I can't make it work today.” She asked him.

“Really? You would let me touch your hair?” He needed to make sure she knew what she was asking.

“Yeah, you have sisters, right?” she turned to see him nodding. “So you are good at doing hair then. So I trust that you can do better than I can right now.” She turned back around so all her hair fell for Nishinoya to braid.

“Can I have a brush and two hair ties?” He asked her. She leaned over to get them out of her bag and handed them to him.

He starts at the top intricately weaving pieces of her hair together. He is observant enough to know she liked to wear her hair in a ponytail for practice, so he made sure that he could get her hair that way with the braid he was doing. Once he had the Dutch braid complete, he tied it off and started to bring all of her hair into a ponytail. Once the hair was tied in a high ponytail, he broke it into two pieces. He twisted both pieces the same way, then twisted them together the opposite way. He tied it off and she thanked him for saving her from a real crisis.

They walked to practice together, stopping by the club room to get Nishinoya’s gym shoes. Kiyoko slid the door open and all heads turned in their direction.

“Ayy Noya! Why are you late?” Tanaka asked him, kind of implying he had done something dirty with Kiyoko before arriving. This cracks Nishinoya up, making him bend over to laugh harder.

“Guess all you want! But we’ll never tell you!” Noya says playfully, hoping to rope Asahi into the joke. Asahi, though, has no idea what was going on, or why Tanaka’s implication had been so funny. This is because Noya never told him something that he had told his best bro, Tanaka.

A few weeks ago, after practice, Nishinoya and Asahi had been the last ones at practice, they were on clean up duty. Asahi was carrying the net into the storage room, his biceps, core and back muscles working hard to keep steady on his feet. Noya was entranced by this. It took him a few days, but eventually, he realized that he had feelings for his senpai, though if asked, he would deny it until the day he died. Tanaka had been sworn to secrecy the very next day.

Asahi looked at him funny, glancing between him and the manager like he wanted to ask something, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

Noya joins in practice, receiving Kageyama’s powerful spikes, then moving to help Hinata improve his receiving. While poking Hinata behind the knees to make him get in a lower, more balanced stance to receive Tanaka’s serve, he noticed Asahi looking at him. Asahi quickly turned away focusing on the ball in his hands while his cheeks pinkened a little bit. Tanaka noticed the odd looks exchanged by the pair and raised an eyebrow in Nishinoya’s direction out of curiosity.

Noya shook his head slightly and glared at nothing as Tanaka smirked at him. He turned back to Hinata, channeled his inner senpai, and ordered him to receive the next serve or run a lap. Hinata ungracefully received Kageyama’s serve with his face, but he didn’t have to run a lap. Noya watched him walk to his water bottle with a happy, satisfied smirk.

“Okay. My turn!” Nishinoya turned and walked onto the court. “Kageyama! Don't hold back!”

Asahi stopped in the middle of a passing drill to watch as Noya lowered himself, bounced a few times, then dove where Kageyama served the ball. It went up perfectly, but Asahi was too focused on the image burned into his brain. Nishinoya, crouched down, with his left leg stuck out to the side for balance, and his right leg flexed holding all his weight. Practice ended smoothly, until the captain told Nishinoya that he and Asahi had to clean up. He didn't mind cleaning up after practice, it's just he didn't want to be left alone with Asahi.

The team slowly headed out. Noya walked around the gym collecting stray balls from random places. It took some time because he could only hold two balls at a time, and he didn't think to bring the ball basket with him around the room. He relished being able to do something that didn't require all of his concentration so he could focus on not being caught glancing at Asahi.

“Nishi,” His nickname cut his thoughts off. “How did you do Kiyoko’s hair before practice?”

That is not what he expected to hear. “Umm. It was a Dutch braid. They’re really easy, I do them on my sisters all the time.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” is all he said. He went back to sweeping the floor. They stayed silent for a while as they swept, collected the remaining balls, and packed the net up. They only communicated if they could be in each other's ways. Like when Noya rolled the ball basket behind Asahi while he was sweeping, and he whispered “Behind you.”

After cleaning and locking the gym they decided to go to Ukai’s shop and get some meat buns. The walk was silent, just like in the gym before, only this was awkward. Asahi kept trying to talk, but never actually let his voice out. Coach gave them a weird look when they came into his store. The usually loud Noya was silent. Asahi wouldn’t look Noya in the eyes, but they both kept glancing at each other.

They had to go different directions to go home, so Noya turned to say bye, but saw that Asahi was looking at him intensely, so he let the taller boy go first.

“Umm, Nishi? Can you do my hair like how you did Kiyoko’s?” He muttered so quiet Noya barely heard him.

Noya eyed him. “I can't do that exactly, your hair is too short, but I can do something else.”

Asahi let out a breath of relief. “Can you do it before morning practice tomorrow?”

Noya nodded enthusiastically. “See you tomorrow, Asahi. Come like fifteen minutes early, too.”

“Okay. Bye Nishi.” Asahi said before walking home.

The next day Noya and Asahi got to practice earlier than everyone else, even Kageyama and Hinata. They met in the club room. Nishinoya pulled a pink sparkly brush out of his bag along with a hand full of small to medium sized hair ties.

“Morning.” he said when Asahi opened the club room door.

“Hey Nishi.” Asahi responded.

“Sit here. I'll handle everything, okay?”

Asahi sat on a bench. He had to slouch a little bit so Nishinoya could reach the top of his head to start whatever it was that he was planning on doing. Asahi had no idea, but he trusted that Noya would do his best and to make it nice.

Noya started by separating his hair so that a small part of the top was separated. He put the leftover hair into a tight bun, then took the top part back down to separate it into two pieces. He put one of the two pieces back into a hair tie. Leaving one small section of hair loose. Noya split the small leftover section into two pieces. Every time he would pull a tiny chunk from the left side over to the right, he would add a little bit, and the same went for going from right to left. He repeated the process, leaving Asahi with two French fishtail braids on the top of his head. Noya added the ends into all Asahi’s leftover hair, and made it into a comfortable bun.

While Noya was finishing the bun, his hands still tangled in Asahi’s hair, there was noise outside the club room. Asahi stiffened, and Noya froze. Kageyama flung the door open but also froze when he saw the pair who were already there. Hinata came bursting in behind Kageyama, making the taller boy fall forwards a little bit. Oblivious Hinata didn't notice the older boys until they spoke.

“Umm… hey.” Asahi said very awkwardly.

“Wow! Asahi! Your hair looks so good like that!” Hinata yelled before he turned to look at Noya. “Wait, you did that?”

Nishinoya nodded slightly embarrassed to be caught playing with Asahi’s hair like he always wanted to.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama said. “Leave them alone.” He turned around and started to walk out. When Hinata didn’t follow, he grabbed the short redhead by the arm and said “They obviously wanna be alone right now.” He tried to be quiet enough that the pair on the bench didn’t hear him, but his natural volume was too loud to get that quiet.

Both Asahi and Noya started to blush, refusing to meet each other’s eyes.

“See? Just be glad we didn't walk in on them kissing!” Kageyama said. Hinata glanced between Asahi and Nishinoya. His ears turned pink as he finally realized what he walked in on, while Asahi and Noya’s blushes just got more intense.

“We,” Asahi started to speak, but decided to stop.

Noya picked up for him. “We haven’t actually talked yet.”

Asahi blushed. “What do you mean yet?”

Looking at the lockers in the room, Noya said, “Well, I was… umm… well…” Hinata and Kageya walked out while Noya stammered out nonsense. He glanced around the room and noticed that the first-years had left. “I… I-I.” He took a deep breath. “Why is it so damn hard to say?” He mumbled to himself quietly, a look of determination covering his face. “You can do this.” He turned to look at Asahi in his expecting eyes. “I have a crush on you!”

Asahi’s face got impossibly red. “Really?”

“Yeah, for a while now.”

“Me too! I didn't think you would return my feelings though, since you're always all lovey dovey to Kiyoko.” Asahi muttered.

“I only did that so I could hide the way I feel. Tanaka helped me out a few times too, since he found out.” Noya said the last part like he was guilty about it.

Asahi moved his hand to Noya’s. Noya took the opportunity to lean forwards, he put his hand on Asahi’s upper arm and kissed him. It was a gentle yet passionate kiss expressing all of his pent up feelings for his crush. Asahi seemed surprised by the kiss, but a second after he felt it, he started to kiss Noya back.

“I really like you Nishi.”

“Same here.” Noya responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little head cannon I had a while ago. This was surprisingly hard to write. Thanks for reading it.
> 
> If you have any request, I'll write them for you. I'll do any Haikyuu or bnha ship even rare pairs. It would be helpful if you also have a scenario you would like, but if you don't give me a scenario, I'll try to come up with something on my own. I will write smut if asked. I'm just out of ideas for one shots right now.
> 
> Follow my Twitter [esh_maki](https://twitter.com/esh_maki) for updates on what I'm writing. Or to send me requests for future one shots!


End file.
